Twins of Fire Legacy
by Destiny's Light
Summary: (Revised Prologue & Chapter 1 up.) AU. Two people from Earth are sent to Naboo to invesigate a mysterious signal... Flames accepted. Please read & review! On hold for now.
1. Part One: Prologue

Destiny's Light: Hey everyone I'm back! I fixed this story and it sounds better then before. How about---

*notices the cast of the story is glaring at the author*

Destiny's Light: Why are you staring at me like that? Oh come on it's only been four months and fifteen days since the last time I updated this story.

*Cast pulls out blasters and points them at author*

Destiny's Light: Hehehe… Can't we talk about this?

Cast: NO! *shoots shooting*

Destiny's Light: Yeowww! That's smarts! Oh come can't we--- Owwww!

*The Cast chase the author around*

Callista: *enters* While they're chasing the author around, I'll say the disclaimer. Destiny's Light doesn't own Star Wars period. George Lucas owns Star Wars and everything associated with it. The only thing the author owns are the plot and any original characters. No suing please.

For some reason the revision that I did for this story wasn't how I wanted it, so I re-wrote it again. There may be things from the old revisions in here, the plot will have some new twists in it, and whatever else. I know for a fact that Callista didn't come into play until twelve or some years after Episodes IV, V, and VI, but not in this story. I plan to add her in. I'm saying that she and Geith did destroy the Eye of Palpatine, but they did it with different means. You'll have to find out how.

Warnings: If you don't like the idea of having Callista appearing before she was supposed to, then don't read this. Flames will be accepted. OOCness will be kept at a minimum.

Setting: Set during the Classic Trilogy time period (Episodes IV, V, and VI). I'm ignoring what actually happened in these episodes. For the first part of the prologue it starts where Callista and Geith go to stop the _Eye of Palpatine, then it shifts to the present._

Rating: PG-13 for use of language, violence, etc. May be upgraded to R if it's necessary.

Categories: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor. More added if needed.

Fanfic type: Alternate Universe

~Blah~ character's point of view (first person)

**::**Blah**:: character's thoughts while in third person**

(Blah) my comments

_Italics_ Force telepathy

indicate change of scenery, etc.

Part One: Prologue

A feeling of joy soared through Callista as she watched the dreaded _Eye of Palpatine explode in a brilliant white light. Seeing that weapon destroyed meant that the Jedi hidden on Belsavis would be saved. **::** We saved their lives today. I couldn't be happier **::** She thought. The other person who helped in blowing up the weapon was her lover, Geith. Geith stood along side with Callista, cherishing the moment. _

The final resting place for the _Eye of Palpatine_ would be on Moonflower Nebula.

A pair of blue eyes discreetly watched the pair of Jedi. **:: So the _Eye of Palpatine_ is no more. Hn, these Jedi will be taken care of**** ::**

"Callista, our actions saved those children on Belsavis, but what of the Empire? Surely they'll try again." Geith spoke.

Callista turned to look at him with cool grey eyes. "Perhaps they might Geith," she replied, "but that's why we're here stopping them. We can't let the Empire hunt all the Jedi down and exterminate them. That's the only way that the Sith can remain powerful; otherwise the Jedi would find a way to stop them."

"You're right Callista we have to stop them," Geith agreed, "Otherwise more Jedi will perish by the hands of Vader and the Empire."

The person that watched the exchange, gave a sly smile as she made her way towards them. Her cloak fluttered behind her as though it was a cape and her boots made little sound as she got closer to her destination.

The two Jedi.

An odd feeling crept into Callista's mind while it felt dark; like one of the Sith were here. Her fingers reached instinctively for the lightsaber at her belt. Geith watched Callista with a perplexed expression when he too sensed the presence. His brown eyes searched the surrounding area for it; turning sharply when he felt it behind him. Callista's fingers grasped the saber tightly as the presence appeared in front of them.

"So, you're the Jedi that destroyed the _Eye of Palpatine_. It would my pleasure to rid the galaxy of you two." the figure hissed. The figure pulled down her hood so Callista and Geith could see the locks of her bluish-purple hair tumble down. Next she pulled a lightsaber out and pressed the ignition button. Blue and violent hues stared at them in a beautiful, but deadly sight.

"Who are you?!" Geith demanded his lightsaber igniting to reveal a brilliant pale green color.

Their opponent smiled while Callista chose to study the situation. **:: Who is this mysterious Sith? How could she have known that we destroyed that battlemoon, unless she was here too watching. We don't know how strong she is; the only thing that we do know is that she's a Sith **::****

The blue-violet hued saber relaxed in her grasp. "Ah, the Jedi wants to know my name. If that's what you desire," she paused to smirk, "then let me tell you. I am Naomi and that's all you need to know." Naomi finished. With a flick of her wrist, she held her saber offensively, and made her first move. It took Geith by surprise; he brought his saber up to block it just seconds before the blade would have touched him. Naomi continued on with her assault with such ease that it made Callista nervous.

**::**With all of that continuous attacking, I wonder how Geith is managing to keep up with her. Why did she attack Geith first and not me? Does she know something that we don't? I want to join in and help him, but I'm getting an uneasy feeling when I suggest that**::** Her grip on her saber lessened, but still held her hand there just in case…

Geith barely blocked a well-aimed thrust with his own blade. Sweat began to drip down his forehead as he continued on dueling. **::**She's good I'll have to admit that. With our luck this Sith decides to show up and says she'll end our lives. I can't let that happen! Callista and I didn't come here to die just like that!**::** With a surge of energy he didn't know he had, Geith pressed on the offensive.

A lock of her hair fell in front of her face as her opponent fought offensively. This pleased Naomi to no end. **::**This Jedi is talented in the ways of the saber, but his offensive won't last long. I can see that he's starting to tire and I can use that as an advantage**::**

"You have kept up with me so far Jedi. Your advantage won't last; I guarantee it." Naomi spoke, her blue eyes revealing an evil glint to them. For one thing Callista sure didn't like that look in her eyes and apparently Geith didn't either. Naomi switched from being defensive to offensive in a blink of an eye. Her saber unleashed continuous attacks forcing Geith to be on the defensive. Geith's saber sizzled and crackled as he had to contastly duck, jump, evade, and block her attacks. **::**Sithpawn!** She's tougher then we thought. I can't keep this up much longer**:: **He thought.**

Callista watched with worried eyes as Geith appeared to be tiring as the duel progressed. He barely blocked her attacks with his saber. **::Geith, you've got to hold on! You can't let this Sith win!****:: she silently urged. "Geith! You can't let her win!!" Callista yelled out.**

Callista's encouragement urged Geith to fight with his all, even if it meant that he might die. Naomi smiled wickedly as a devious thought escaped her lips in a hiss, "It's time to end this Jedi." The next attack she landed on Geith, it knocked his saber out of his hands, and she pointed her saber right at his chest. Callista looked on in horror. The next thing she knew; she ignited her lightsaber and charged at the female Sith. Naomi momentarily paused to throw Callista back with the aid of the Force. 

The next few seconds seemed to slow as though time had stopped.

Callista was thrown back on the ground, her saber still in hand.

Geith cried out her name. "CALLISTA!!!!"

Naomi grinned wickedly and plunged her saber through Geith's heart.

"NOOOO!!!" Callista's voice screamed as Geith's body fell to the ground. Her grip on her saber lessened; she didn't care. The world around her dissolved as tears rolled down her face. It didn't matter to her that the Sith was near; Naomi would probably kill her too.

**::**How touching. This Jedi seems to have an attachment to this fallen one. No matter her fate will be different**::** Naomi mused.

Callista didn't even notice when Naomi slammed her elbow into the back of her head and let darkness claim her.

~ Callista ~

Darkness…all around me. I thought at first that I was dead; then bits and pieces of what happened flooded back to me. I remember that Geith died by a thrust in his heart, my scream of agony, and finally darkness. Wait. That Sith. She killed him. My love. I couldn't be dead I didn't remember being in extreme pain after I blacked out. She must have knocked me out!

I forced my eyes to open slowly and adjust to my surroundings. When my eyes were fine, I saw piercing blue eyes looking at me.

"Well, you're awake at last Jedi." the female Sith's voice stated.

What an understatement. What does she want me to say? Yell at her for killing Geith? Probably.

"So, you're pleased that I'm awake? So you can kill me?" I scornfully reply.

"Patience Jedi, are you so eager to die? Death is not a suitable punishment for you; I have a better idea." Naomi replied.

Better idea? What could be worse then death? I look down to see that I still have my lightsaber, strange I could have sworn I dropped it when I fell unconscious. Naomi must have picked it up and gave it back to me. But why? What about Geith's? Did she keep it for herself or destroy it? I stayed silent as I looked around at my surroundings. The place reminded me of some training facility in a sense. I saw various training weapons and armor lying around, but I also saw lots of equipment. Why would she have equipment here?

My gaze returned to her own.

"What could be worse then death? Isn't death what I deserve?" I inquired.

Amusement flickered in her features. What could be so amusing?

"There is something worse then death. It's called _deep hibernation_." Naomi said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

She means to put me in a Force trance!? H-How will that… No…it can't be…

The truth dawned on me with her words, but I wouldn't show her the satisfaction that I was afraid of this. My calm grey eyes remained as they were. I saw the depths of her eyes while I kept a cool gaze at her.

"It's all right to show fear Jedi you're not immune to it. Just relax; it won't hurt. Now you get to spend the rest of internality with nothing but your memories." Naomi answered. She spread out her hands, while starting to speak a language that I've never heard before.

[1] "Fa vem nzfhma dn ztyev azdgzu nfom fgfu, vem pfzztcy dn mvmlcfz azmmj xmprdca. Hfu udi azmmj ndlmwml tc vem omjvea dn oflrcmaa."

At first nothing happen. Then a strange feeling entered the core of my body; something warm but yet cold. This feeling slowly made its way, inch by inch, as it consumed my entire body. I felt my eyelids drooping. NO! I mustn't feel asleep! I have to fight it! I tuned into my Force powers and attempted to halt the feeling from taking over. At first it seemed like I was holding it back, but I saw Naomi give me a wicked grin.

"There's no stopping it Jedi. Once the spell has been cast, it cannot be reversed. Farewell." Naomi said matter-of-factly.

After she said those words, the feeling overtook my Force powers, and I found myself losing consciousness. The image of Naomi blinked in and out of my vision, slowly becoming fuzzier till finally my eyes closed and I knew no more.

~ Naomi ~

Her body crumbled into a heap on the floor in front of me. At last, the Jedi that destroyed the _Eye of Palpatine_ are no more. 

Now what to do with her body…

"Ah, yes. I shall seal her body into a special coffin that I made and dump it on an uninhabited planet. As for which one, I've decided on [2] Cfxdd. No one would think of finding anybody there; besides the planet is only ruins now and her body can be hidden more easily."

My fingers withdrew something from my belt; the lightsaber of the fallen male Jedi. I laughed silently as my eyes looked over the saber and I got to work.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Translations:

[1] As the flames of light slowly fade away, the calling of eternal sleep beckons. May you sleep forever in the depths of darkness.

[2] Naboo

That's it for the Prologue. See what happens next in Chapter One. Please R&R!

-- Destiny's Light


	2. Part One: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine to own, it belongs to George Lucas. Plot and original characters are mine though. No stealing them unless you ask permission first. No suing please!

(Blah) my comments

~Blah~ character's POV

**::**Blah**:: character's thoughts in third person**

_Italics _Force telepathy

Part One: Chapter One

"Madam President, we've detected something rather odd on the planet Naboo."

On the other side of the screen, cool sapphire eyes studied the technician before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the tech paused, "We're not sure. It has a faint reading suggesting that it could be an energy crystal or something."

**::**Or it could be a person**::** The President thought.

"Alright, I'll summon my sister and Harding to check it out."

"Understood Madam President, signing out."

The screen went black. President Selene Harper rose from her seat and looked out the window. **::**Why do I have the feeling that something's going happen when we discover what's on Naboo?**:: Pressing a button the screen, Selene called for Crystal.**

Commander Katherine Harper stood in all her glory with a pale blue sleeve-less shirt, black leather shorts that came ¾ down her thighs, and black combat boots that came half-way up to her knees. Her sapphire orbs were gazing coolly ahead of her, watching the figure of Jasper Harding. He currently was engaged in a lightsaber battle with their best friend and Selene's Advisor, Kevin Blake.

Two blurs of turquoise and violet clashed with each other. The result being the familiar sizzling and crackling noises associated with lightsabers.

**::**Have to admit, Kevin is a better duelist. Not that I'm not. Kevin has more experience then the rest of us; since he's older. Which I may add is only two years, but that still makes a difference. He always looks out for us. Jasper still has that bit of overconfidence which always does him in**::** Kat silently mused, her attention still drawn to the fight.

Jasper paused to wipe the unwanted sweat off and flashed a glare at Kevin.

"Urgh, can't you go easy on me?" He whined.

"I will not. Jasper, you will fight against opponents who are stronger then you. If I went easy on you, I would be at your level. Besides," Kevin smirked, "you need the challenge."

Jasper looked like he was going to explode any minute.

"WHAT?! Are you mocking me?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"If that's what you call it, yes I am." Kevin coolly replied.

Katherine shook her head as Jasper rushed in to attack Kevin, only to have his saber knocked out of his grasp. He stared silently as Kevin's saber rested below his chin. "This is enough for today." Kevin stated, switching his saber off.

With a look of annoyance, Jasper retrieved his fallen lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Kevin made his way over to Katherine.

"Jasper's getting better Katherine, he still needs a little work." Kevin said.

"Hey! I resent that!!" Jasper cut in as he too joined Kevin and Katherine.

**::**He hasn't changed a bit**::** Katherine laughed silently.

"He's right Jasper you still need work, but I'm confident that in time you will overcome it." Katherine spoke.

Crystal narrowed her silver eyes after hearing what Selene wanted her to do. **::This is serious. I have to find them!****:: The blonde-haired healer used the Force to pinpoint Katherine's energy signal and ran on. Upon entering the training facility, she spotted her with Kevin and Jasper.**

"Katherine! Jasper! Selene commands you two to come up to her office immediately. It's urgent!" she yelled out.

The trio turned to see Crystal halt to a stop in front of them.

"She must have found another job for us to do. See you later Kevin!" Katherine stated as she and Jasper dashed off.

_Stay safe. _Kevin's voice echoed through the Force.

Selene smiled as the familiar presence of her sister and Jasper entered the office. Her long sleeved, blue silk shirt looked regal enough with the black leather skirt that came a few inches below her knees, and black boots coming up to her calves. As an added bonus, her skirt had two slits down the side so she could battle. "Thanks for coming Commander Harper and Harding." Selene greeted.

"Stop being so formal sis, you know I hate when you call me by my title." Katherine groaned.

Sapphire orbs winked at Katherine.

"That's why I do it. To the matter at hand: our technicians have detected something odd on the planet Naboo." Selene answered back.

**::**Naboo?**:: "As in the planet that's in ruins?" Jasper questioned.**

"Yes. Something is on the planet now and I want you two to check it out. Take the _Savior's Light." Selene responded._

**::**How's that possible? We have information on every planet and we know that Naboo is uninhabited. With our advanced technology and the organization that we run, we have managed to save a lot of Jedi and bring them here to hide from the Empire. What could it possibly mean?**::** Kat mused silently while gazing at her sister.

"As you wish Selene. Is there anything we need to be aware of?" Kat said.

"Hmm…" Selene paused before she answered, "Be careful you guys. I have a feeling that's something going to happen when we find out what's on Naboo."

"Don't worry Selene; we can handle this. Our experience has taught us much." Jasper encouraged.

Selene simply nodded letting Katherine and Jasper leave the room. **::Good luck**::****

**::**Man, this has Selene worked up. She's always good at determining when things are going to be good or bad. I just hope that this is good.**::** Jasper mused as he walked along side with Katherine. He noticed how serious her expression appeared to be. **::**She has that serious look again. Man doesn't she ever just relax and smile for a change? Hmm… I have the perfect idea how to get her mind off this.**::**

"Geez Katherine how can you stand wearing leather shorts? You're just as bad as Selene, who wears leather skirts. Don't you ever get uncomfortable? I mean come on, when it's hot out and leather sticks to you showing off your features." Jasper snorted.

Jasper's comment brought a smile to her lips. Katherine stopped to look at him.

"The same could go for you Jasper," Katherine smirked, "Why do you wear those loose shirts anyway? They hide your muscles and I would rather watch Kevin train since he wears tight fitting shirts that show off his."

Jasper's grey eyes widened. 

"You can't be serious! You like Kevin's more then mine?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Jasper himself wore a long-sleeve white shirt made of cotton, with grey pants also made of cotton, and white boots that came to the middle of his legs.

Katherine leaned in closer to Jasper, her sapphire orbs watching his. Memorized by her eyes, Jasper didn't see the hand that was inching closer to his backside until…

WHAM!

Jasper jumped nearly twenty feet in the air while rubbing his butt. "Katherine!! Why did you do that!!?" he cried.

"Because," she laughed, "your shirts are more fun to pull pranks on." Katherine continued on walking, leaving a gaping Jasper behind.

**::**D-Did she just say she liked my shirts? Maybe we have a chance.**:: "Hey!! Wait for me!!" Jasper called after her.**

_Savior's Light_ made the jump to light speed and on its way to Naboo.

"You know Kevin, Selene is a fine president. I wonder how their parents are doing? We haven't heard from them in four years ever since they decided to investigate the possibility of armor that a lightsaber _can't_ cut through. You think they're okay?" Crystal spoke softly her eyes transfixed on Kevin. Green orbs looked off in the distance.

**::**How could I forget that day?**::** Kevin thought.

~ Flashback ~

Kevin stood off to the side as he watched the exchange between family.

"Your father and I have decided something girls, we're going to find the armor that lightsabers cannot cut through." Irene Harper spoke.

"WHAT?!" Fourteen year old Katherine cried. Her twin sister Selene only gaped in shock.

"Seriously? You and dad plan to go after the armor that exists only in legend?" Selene asked.

Robert Harper's brown orbs looked on with sadness.

"Yes. With the aid of the armor, people won't die from lightsaber wounds. We've done everything possible with our advanced technology here on Earth to aid the Jedi. Now before you fret over this, your mom and I decided to let Selene take over as President," he paused," Of course Selene will have the aid of her sister, Jasper, and Kevin."

Jasper had chosen to make his appearance at this time. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! CRYSTAL, WHEN I FIND WHERE YOU STASHED MY CLOTHES I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!" his voice screamed, the door slamming as he came in.

Five pairs of eyes turned towards Jasper only to burst out laughing. Jasper Harding stood in nothing but his boxers.

"Jasper, what on earth did you do to Crystal?!" Katherine asked in between laughs.

Jasper turned beet red at her comment.

"It's nice of you to join us Jasper," Irene commented, "But do get some clothes on." she stated. Jasper ran out of the room w/out another word needing to be said.

"We have to leave now girls. We don't know how long it will take to find the armor." Robert said.

"You will keep in contact with us?" Kevin asked, speaking for the first time.

"Of course we will." Irene answered.

After some emotional goodbyes, Katherine, Selene, Kevin, and Jasper(after getting some clothes on) watched their ship take off. A big celebration took place to announce Selene taking over as President of Earth. It seemed the years passed by slowly. Robert and Irene had yet to make contact with them. It seemed as though they forget their promise…

~ End Flashback ~

"They said it would take time to find the armor; besides they had no idea how long it might take." Kevin finally said.

"I know that, but they could have at least contacted us to let their children know they're safe." Crystal remarked.

Kevin blew a strand of his brown hair aside and sighed. "That worries me Crystal. I have a strange feeling about this whole thing. I'm going to check how Selene's doing." he spoke.

Silver orbs watched Kevin walk away. **::**You're not the only one.**::**

The planet looked exactly how the computer stated it: Barren and deserted. The once magnificent structures of the palaces, buildings looked nothing more then rubble. The one thing still made Naboo look beautiful were the waterfalls. 

"So, this is Naboo. Not much to look at." Jasper commented while looking out the viewpoint.

"Yeah," Katherine agreed softly, "It used to be a beautiful world. Jasper I'm picking up that faint reading there." Jasper leaned in closer to the radar screen to see where the reading came from. It was approximately 5.7 miles southwest from their ship.

They stepped onto the dry, cracked earth. A few strands of Katherine's blonde hair blew across her face by the faint breeze. Katherine took a moment to move them aside and nodded to Jasper. The two commanders made their way across the ruins of the planet. Every now and then Katherine would stop to observe the surroundings before moving on. While Katherine observed, Jasper made silent prayers to the people that once lived there and hoped they were at peace. After walking that seemed like an eternality, the radar beeped to confirm they reached the destination.

"The radar says the reading is here somewhere." Kat announced.

Jasper scanned the many ruins, frowning as he turned to Katherine. "You know Kat, I don't see anything out in the open. Are you sure it's around here?" he said.

"The radar doesn't lie Jasper, I think whatever we detected is hidden in one of these ruins." Katherine replied.

_Darn!_ Jasper cursed through the Force.

_Don't worry Jasper, we'll find it. How about you go left and I'll go right? Is that fine with you?_

Jasper smiled. _It's fine with me._

_Good. Contact me if you find anything. I'll do the same._

_Will do._

Jasper bent down to inspect the rocks in the rumble he'd chosen to look and found nothing. He moved on to the next pile and the same result happened. The grey-eyed commander shifted through a bunch of ruin he had spotted 3 miles away. Jasper knew it have been years since anyone had touched this rumble. Something flashed dimly in the corner of his eye, he scrambled to find what it was. His hand searched the rumble until his fingers grasped something and pulled it out. **::**What the?!**:: He studied the thing in his hand closer and concluded that it looked like some kind of blaster. "I've never seen anything like this before. Wonder how Kat's doing?" Jasper said.**

With her hand raised, Katherine used the Force to lift the debris. So far she hadn't found a thing. Kat checked the radar again, it showed the location of the presence close, but couldn't determine it's exact location. **::Someone must have concealed the presence really well. Otherwise we would have found it already.****:: She continued through the piles of rumble. Her sapphire orbs scanning the area ahead of her. Not paying attention fully, Katherine's feet came in contact with something, and she fell on her face. **

"Owww," Kat moaned rubbing her head, "What did I trip over?"

The blonde commander used her hands to clear the area of everything so she could see what caused her to trip. 

Kat's eyes grew wide as saucers, her body froze indefinitely.

_My G-God! What the hell is this?!_ her voice screamed through the Force.

*********************************************************************************************************************

That's it for Chapter One. Actually this is supposed to be part of the prologue, but it got too long so I divided it into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. I'll go more into detail about Kat and Selene's parents later. Please R&R!

--Destiny's Light


End file.
